Je' t'aime
by vra13
Summary: kisah dimulai dari pertemuan tak disengaja antara seorang gadis Paris bernama Brie dan seorang laki-laki berkebangsaan Korea Selatan bernama Aiden Lee (Lee Dong Hae). Brie yang awalnya kesal dengan Aiden karena sikap cerewet dan hobi laki-laki itu mengusili dan menggodanya mendadak merasakan otak dan perasaannya berkhianat ketika kehadiran Aiden mulai membuat jantungnya kerap macet


Author : vra13

Judul Cerita : Je' t'aime

Cast : Super Junior Lee Dong Hae as Aiden Lee

Brie (OC)

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG-15

Length : One-Shoot/17 Pages

Note :

This is my first fanfiction. Actually, I love writing since I was in elementary school but I just try to write fanfiction about months ago and yeah . . it is fun enough. My bias is Cho Kyuhyun but I think Lee Donghae is more fit for this story. I sent this fanfiction to some blogs and as long as the fanfiction use 'vra13' as the author name it means that was me and not plagiator. I was inspired by Ilana Tan's 'Autumn in Paris' so I use Arc de Triomphe as one of settings. I am waiting for your comments and critics. Happy Reading! ^^

Brie menghela nafas dengan tampang muram, pemandangan indah kota paris yang terhampar di depannya sama sekali tidak bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau. Biasanya, berdiri di puncak Arc de Triomphe selalu mendamaikan perasaannya. Seakan-akan angin yang kerap berhembus kencang disana dan sering memainkan rambutnya ikut menerbangkan segala beban di hatinya.

Tapi, sepertinya hari ini Arc de Triomphe sama sekali tak memberi efek samping apapun padanya meski ia telah berada disana hampir seharian ini. Hari ini, Brie ingin sekali marah-marah , membanting apapun yang bisa ia banting dan mencekik Nico, kakak laki-lakinya, sampai mati.

Ya, Nico adalah tersangka utama yang merusak suasana hatinya hari ini. Segalanya bermula pagi ini, ketika mereka sedang sarapan bersama di flat yang mereka huni berdua. Nico yang terburu-buru karena ada janji dengan temannya tidak sengaja menyenggol segelas kopi yang dengan sukses tumpah diatas karya tulis yang sedang ia pelajari di meja makan. Tentu saja Brie marah besar, bagaimana tidak, karya tulis itu merupakan tugas geografi yang harus diserahkan ke gurunya lusa. Mengingat karya tulis ini merupakan hasil tulis tangan yang tentunya tidak ada salinannya sama sekali dan waktu beberapa hari yang ia habiskan di perpustakaan untuk mengumpulkan data-data yang ia butuhkan, Brie merasa sangat berhak untuk marah besar. Akhirnya setelah mereka bertengkar sekitar lima belas menit, dimana Nico enggan minta maaf karena merasa tidak sengaja dan Brie merasa tersinggung karena kakaknya tidak mau bertanggung jawab, akhirnya Brie memutuskan pergi kesini untuk meredakan kekesalannya.

Sampai sekarang ia belum memutuskan akan pulang kapan. Selain ia menghindari kemungkinan akan benar-benar mencekik kakaknya ketika pulang nanti, ia juga masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menulis ulang karya tulis tujuh belas halaman itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari.

"NICO! AKU INGIN SEKALI MEMUTILASIMU DAN MELEMPAR POTONGAN TUBUHMU KE KANDANG MACAN SAAT INI JUGA!" jerit Brie kesal. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas selempangnya untuk mengecek jam. Sudah pukul tujuh, ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Mungkin jika ia tidak mau pulang ke flat hari ini, ia bisa menginap di rumah Faye, teman sekelasnya. Pilihan itu cukup patut dipertimbangkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan turun dari Arc de Triomphe hingga ke halte tempat ia menunggu bis untuk ke rumah Faye, Brie terus memutar otak untuk menemukan solusi mengenai karya tulisnya. Brie masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Brie menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki berwajah asia berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"_Can you speak in English?" _Tanya pria itu dengan aksen aneh.

Brie mengangguk pelan, laki-laki itu langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa berbahasa inggris di sekitar sini," kata laki-laki itu antusias "Sedari tadi semua orang yang kuajak berbicara bahasa inggris selalu menjawab dengan bahasa prancis, dan sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa prancis. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Brie menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan tatapan heran. '_Cerewet sekali dia' _batinnya.

"apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Laki-laki itu menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat, "ini adalah alamat flat tempat aku tinggal selama di Paris, aku ingin pulang tapi sama sekali tidak tahu bus mana yang menuju kesana."

Brie membaca alamat itu dan berpikir sesaat, "Sepertinya kau bisa naik bus yang sama denganku, kebetulan aku akan pergi ke flat temanku dan busnya nanti akan melewati flat tempat kau tinggal."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang, "Benarkah? "

Brie mengangguk sekali tepat ketika bus yang mereka tunggu tiba. Mereka naik bersama dan duduk bersisian di bangku belakang bus.

Sepanjang perjalanan, alih-alih memperkenalkan diri, laki-laki itu panjang lebar menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Perancis yang pertama kali, bahwa dia disini karena sedang libur kuliah sekaligus menemani kakak perempuannya yang kuliah di Sorbonne dan sedang menyelesaikan tesisnya, bahwa dia berjalan-jalan keliling kota paris dari menara Eifeel, museum Louvre, kemudian tersesat disekitar Arc de Triomphe sampai ia tak tahu cara pulang ke flat kakaknya, ditambah lagi bahwa uangnya yang tersisa tak cukup untuk membayar ongkos taksi, ponselnya yang mati karena kehabisan baterai serta orang-orang Perancis yang ia temui sama sekali tak mau diajak bicara dengan bahasa Inggris.

Brie hanya mengangguk dan menggumam tak jelas untuk menunjukan responnya kepada cerita laki-laki disampingnya. Jujur saja, dia tak terlalu suka laki-laki cerewet.

"Maaf, apa ceritaku menganggumu?" Tanya laki-laki itu sungkan.

Brie memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis, "Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang ada sedikit masalah."

"Mau cerita? Aku adalah seorang pendengar yang baik," tawar laki-laki itu.

Brie menatap laki-laki di sampingnya dengan ragu, kemudian memutuskan mulai bercerita. Laki-laki itu membuktikan kata-katanya, sepanjang Brie bercerita ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Memangnya karya tulismu tentang apa?"

"Oh, itu tugas dari guru geografiku. Dia meminta kami untuk membuat karya tulis tentang salah satu negara di As . ." Brie menghentikan kata-katanya dan langsung menatap laki-laki di sampingnya dengan mata membesar.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Em . . siapa namamu?"

"Kau bisa panggil aku Aiden, itu nama baratku. Nama asliku Lee Dong Hae," laki-laki itu menghentikan kata-katanya ketika merasakan lengannya dicengkeram erat oleh Brie.

"Kau orang Asia bukan? Dari Korea?"

Aiden mengangguk, masih tidak paham maksud Brie.

"Aku menulis karya tulis tentang Korea, dan jika kau membantuku aku akan memenuhi satu keinginanmu. Apa saja. Bagaimana?

#####

Pagi-pagi sekali Brie bangun dengan semangat besar, setelah menghabiskan sarapan di flat Faye yang hanya dihuni Faye bersama ibunya, Brie berpamitan dan segera berangkat ke flat Aiden.

Semalam setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Aiden adalah orang Korea dan membuat kesepakatan bahwa laki-laki itu mau membantunya, hari ini mereka akan bertemu di flat kakak Aiden untuk menyelesaikan karya tulis milik Brie hari ini juga. Tentu saja itu bukan perkara mudah, tapi mengingat ada Aiden yang akan membantu dan menjadi narasumbernya selama seharian, itu menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan efisien daripada menghabiskan waktu mengumpulkan data baru dari berbagai buku di perpustakaan. Ia memang terpaksa harus memulai semua dari awal, karena data-data lamanya- yang berupa kertas-kertas penuh tulisan berantakan karena ia menulisnya terburu-buru- telah ia buang karena merasa sudah tak terpakai lagi. Ia memang gadis yang kurang pikir panjang.

Brie sudah sampai di depan pintu flat Aiden dan segera mengetuk pintu. Tak sampai semenit, Aiden membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Brie untuk masuk. Laki-laki itu tampaknya baru saja mandi dilihat dari rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Ia mengenakan celana abu-abu santai dan kaos putih lengan pendek.

"Apa kakakmu ada di rumah?" Tanya Brie sambil menghenyakan diri di sebuah sofa berwarna krem yang berada ditengah flat.

"Tidak, nuna sedang sibuk melakukan survey untuk tesisnya. Dia selalu berangkat pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam," jelas Aiden sambil duduk di depan Brie "Mau mulai sekarang?"

Mereka pun mulai berdiskusi. Brie menanyakan banyak hal dan Aiden menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar dan mendetail, Brie pun dengan sigap mencatat semua yang diucapkan Brie. Dan tak sampai tiga jam karya tulisnya sudah hampir setengah jadi.

"Kau benar-benar membantu, Aiden. Aku sangat berterimakasih," ucap Brie tulus dengan senyum lebar.

"Sama-sama," kata Aiden balas tersenyum "Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menulis tentang Korea?"

"Ada dua alasan mengapa aku ingin menulis tentang korea. Yang pertama, sekarang nama Korea sangat sering dibicarakan disini, apalagi sejak beberapa waktu lalu salah satu boyband korea mengadakan konser yang sangat sukses disini. Yang kedua, aku memiliki darah Korea."

Aiden membelalakan matanya, kentara sekali kalau ia kaget, "Benarkah?"

Brie mengangguk, "Ya, ibuku adalah blasteran Korea-Perancis."

"Tapi kau tidak memiliki kemiripan apapun dengan orang Korea pada umumnya."

"Aku memiliki warna mata hitam, aku mendapatkannya dari ibuku, kakak laki-lakiku dan ayahku memiliki warna mata biru, dan tubuhku bisa dibilang pendek untuk orang Perancis. Selebihnya, aku lebih mirip dengan ayahku. Lagipula aku tidak bisa berbahasa korea dan hampir tidak tahu apa-apa soal Korea."

Aiden mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding di atas pintu ruang tengah, "sepertinya sudah masuk jam makan siang. Kau lapar? Kalau kau mau aku bisa memasakkan masakan korea untukmu. Tak ada salahnya mencoba masakan leluhur."

Brie mengangguk senang.

Akhirnya, selama kurang lebih satu jam mereka berkutat di dapur dan memasak berbagai makanan yang nama dan bentuknya baru diketahui oleh Brie hari itu. Ada jajjangmyeon, kimchi, dan bulgogi.

Seusai memasak dan makan, mereka meneruskan menyelesaikan karya tulis Brie yang tinggal setengah jalan. Pukul enam sore, karya tulis itu selesai. Brie senang sekali, hanya dalam waktu sehari karya tulisnya selesai, meskipun tak sebanyak dan sedetail karya tulis yang lama, tapi ia yakin ini sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan nilai baik.

"Terimakasih Aiden, tanpa bantuanmu entah bagaimana nasib karya tulisku," ucap Brie sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu flat Aiden karena sebentar lagi akan pulang.

"Oh ya, bukankah katamu jika aku mau membantumu kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku boleh minta sesuatu kan?" kata Aiden sembari memasang senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Tentu saja boleh, aku orang yang menepati janji," sahut Brie dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia ingin tahu apa yang direncanakan Aiden "asalkan aku bisa memenuhinya dan tidak melanggar hukum maupun macam-macam."

Aiden terkekeh geli, "Besok hari senin kan? Kau masuk sekolah?"

"Tentu saja, tugasku kan akan kukumpulkan besok."

"Boleh minta alamat SMA mu?"

#####

Sepanjang hari, sejak pelajaran pertama sampai tinggal sepuluh menit lagi menuju bel pulang, Brie sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan apapun yang disampaikan oleh para guru. Ia masih menebak-nebak mengapa Aiden kemarin meminta alamat SMA nya. Ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu, tapi berkali-kali memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang rencana Aiden dari yang rasional sampai mengada-ada dan hiperbolik ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang dirasa pas.

Bel berdenting empat kali, waktunya pulang.

Brie bergegas memberesi alat tulis dan buku-bukunya, setelah guru membubarkan kelas, ia menyusul teman-temannya yang keluar kelas terlebih dulu dan segera berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Sambil berjalan ia masih menerka-nerka, mungkin saja Aiden ingin mengerjainya di sekolah agar dia malu, tapi mengingat bahwa mereka baru kenal dua hari, atas motif apa Aiden ingin mengerjainya? Lagipula, menurutnya Aiden bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka mengerjai orang lain karena sekedar iseng.

"Ah, akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Brie hampir saja menjerit keras ketika menyadari siapa yang berhasil mengagetkannya. Aiden berdiri di depannya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau pikir lucu membuat orang kaget setengah mati, tuan Lee?" kata Brie kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aiden tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat mereka mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lainnya. "Kau tahu, ekspresi wajahmu ketika kaget lucu sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tertawa," jelas Aiden di sela-sela tawanya.

"Terserah," kata Brie sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah karena malu. Sejelek apa sih wajahnya ketika kaget? "Tapi kusarankan berhentilah tertawa, aku benci jadi pusat perhatian. Dan satu lagi, apa yang kau lakukan di depan gerbang sekolahku?"

Aiden langsung menguasai diri dan memasang mimik serius. "Tentu saja aku datang kesini untuk memintamu menempati janjimu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Bukankah kemarin sudah? Kupikir meminta alamat SMA ku adalah permintaanmu."

Aiden mendorong dahi Brie dengan telunjuknya, "Tentu saja bukan. Hari ini kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan keliling kota Paris. Aku sedang ingin mencari objek fotografi yang menarik."

Brie menatap Aiden dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, ada masalah?"

Brie menatap seragam sekolahnya yang berupa _blazer _hitam dan rok selutut bermotif garis-garis bewarna merah dan hitam, kemudian ganti menatap Aiden dari kepala ke kaki. Laki-laki itu mengenakan celana jeans bewarna abu-abu, kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancingkan, kaos putih tipis sebagai dalaman dan juga ransel abu-abu tua.

"Kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan mengenakan seragam seperti ini?" kata Brie dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Iya, memangnya ada yang salah? Kau mau berdandan? Kau hanya berperan sebagai _tour guide_ ku, aku kan tidak sedang mengajakmu berkencan."

Brie merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas karena ledekan Aiden, ia segera memalingkan muka dan berjalan mendahului, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi."

Brie berjalan cepat sambil berusaha menormalkan warna wajahnya dan langsung terkesiap ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Jangan cepat-cepat. Kau kan tahu aku tidak mengenal kota Paris. Kalau aku tertinggal lalu tersesat bagaimana?"

Brie pernah menggenggam tangan Ayahnya ataupun tangan Nico, tapi seingatnya rasanya tak pernah sehangat ini.

#####

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah Museẻ de Louvre, Aiden yang mengajak kesana karena dia penasaran sekali dengan lukisan Monalisa dan Madonna of the Rock karya Leonardo da Vinci yang dipajang disana.

Sementara Aiden sibuk mengagumi berbagai karya yang dipajang dan memotret berbagai hal yang menurutnya menarik, Brie hanya menatap dengan tatapan bosan sebuah patung marmer berbentuk kepala seorang laki-laki tua yang entah siapa namanya selama beberapa menit. Ia benci museum dan baru beberapa menit disini ia sudah bosan, tapi karena dia harus menepati janjinya, dia berusaha tidak mengeluh maupun merajuk.

Sesekali Brie melirik Aiden yang sedang sibuk menatap berbagai karya yang dipajang dengan tatapan tertarik atau Aiden yang sedang memotret sana-sini.

Hari ini ia baru menyadari beberapa fakta soal Aiden. Tentang betapa tak terduganya tingkah laki-laki itu, tentang kebiasaannya ketika berpikir serius, yaitu memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku celana sementara tangan yang lain menggaruk-garuk kepala, tentang menyenangkan senyumnya . . . Oke, sepertinya otaknya mulai mengkhianatinya karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menormalkan otaknya.

"Ayo pergi."

Brie menoleh dan mendapati Aiden berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku tahu kau bosan disini, dari tadi kau menatap patung Rodin itu seakan-akan ingin menghancurkannya dengan tatapan matamu. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain." Ujar Aiden sambil menarik tangan Brie ke pintu keluar museum.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke Rue Temple dan melihat-lihat berbagai toko yang menjual macam-macam barang yang dijual disana.

"Aku tahu laki-laki tidak suka belanja. Kalau mau, kau bisa membelikan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan teman-temanmu di Korea. Harga barang-barang disini lebih murah dari tempat-tempat yang lain," saran Brie.

Aiden yang sedang asyik memotret rombongan turis negro yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama sambil membawa banyak tas belanjaan menoleh ke Brie. "Aku masih beberapa minggu di Perancis. Lain kali saja kita kesini lagi untuk membeli oleh-oleh."

Brie menatap Aiden yang kembali sibuk dengan kameranya. Lain kali? Kita?

"Hei Brie, ayo lihat-lihat beberapa barang," Aiden mendadak menarik tangannya ke sebuah toko kecil yang menjual souvenir dan aksesoris. Entah keberuntungan dari mana, si pelayan toko yang merupakan wanita tua akhir lima puluh tahunan ternyata merupakan orang korea. Sementara Aiden dan si pelayan sibuk ngobrol dengan bahasa yang sama sekali Brie tidak mengerti, Brie asyik melihat-lihat kaos-kaos dengan gambar beberapa objek wisata terkenal di Paris.

"Brie, kemarilah," panggil Aiden dengan bahasa inggris.

Brie menghampiri Aiden dan tersenyum manis kepada si penjaga toko.

"Yeppeuda," kata si pelayan toko dengan senyum lebar, kemudian ia meneruskan dengan bahasa inggris, "Cantik sekali. Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Aiden terkekeh geli kemudian menggeleng, "Bukan, dia temanku. Dia orang Perancis. Ibunya, memiliki darah korea tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal Korea."

Brie kembali memasang wajah penuh senyum, apa sih gunanya menceritakan tentang latar belakangnya pada orang asing?

Si pelayan toko mengangguk-angguk maklum, "Kalian ingin membeli apa?" Tanya si pelayan toko.

Aiden tampak memandang kesekeliling kemudian mengambil sebuah gelang diantara tumpukan gelang beraneka bentuk dan warna dari sebuah keranjang rotan. Gelang itu bewarna coklat tua dari bahan semacam tali kenur tapi lebih tebal yang dijalin seperti kepangan rambut dengan bandul berbentuk huruf AB bewarna putih.

"Ini apa?" tanya Aiden.

"Itu gelang yang menunjukan golongan darah. Di keranjang itu juga ada gelang lain dengan bandul A, B, dan O," jelas si pelayan toko.

"Kau mau?" tawar Aiden pada Brie.

"Golongan darahku O, bukan AB," kata Brie.

"Ini bukan tentang golongan darahmu," kata Aiden sambil meraih tangan Brie kemudian mulai memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan Brie "A untuk Aiden dan B untuk Brie. Keren kan?" Aiden mengayun-ayunkan tangan kiri Brie setelah selesai memakaikan gelang itu.

Sementara Brie masih melongo, Aiden mengambil sebuah gelang serupa kemudian mengenakannya sendiri. Setelah Aiden membayar kedua gelang itu dan mereka berpamitan kepada si pelayan toko yang dipanggil oleh Aiden dengan panggilan 'Ahjumma', mereka memutuskan makan di sebuah tempat makan kecil tak jauh dari toko tersebut.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Aiden sambil mengamati Brie yang dengan lahap menyuapkan potongan-potongan daging ke mulutnya.

Brie tampak mengerutkan dahi sebentar kemudian matanya langsung berbinar-binar, "Ini sudah sore, bagaimana jika kita menikmati matahari tenggelam di tempat favoritku?"

#####

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengunjungi Arc de Triomphe saat pertemuan pertama kita di halte beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa, aku kurang yakin kau pernah berdiri di puncak Arc de Triomphe, apalagi sambil menikmati pemandangan kota paris, langit senja dan matahari terbenam disini. Iya kan?" Brie tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Aiden yang sedang membidik pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya dengan kameranya.

Aiden memasukan kameranya ke dalam tasnya dan mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, pemandangan disini indah sekali. Kau sering kesini ya?"

Brie mengangguk bersemangat, "Kalau aku sedang ada masalah atau bosan aku sering kesini. Kau tahu, aku suka tempat tinggi. Berada di ketinggian membuatku merasa jauh dari banyak hal yang membebaniku. Apalagi menurutku pemandangan dari sini lebih mendamaikan dari pemandangan di puncak Eiffel. Tak banyak yang sering naik sampai kesini, kalau di Eiffel jangan tanya, disana ramai sekali. Menurutku, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan kedamaian yang kau butuhkan di puncak Eiffel jika semua orang disekitarmu sibuk berteriak-teriak penuh kekaguman pada apa yang mereka lihat disana."

Aiden hanya tertawa geli menanggapi penjelasan panjang lebar Brie.

"Hei lihat, matahari sudah benar-benar akan tenggelam. Indah sekali kan?" seru Brie bersemangat. Brie merasa aneh ketika tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Aiden. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Aiden yang menatapnya dan tampaknya tak berminat sama sekali untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dalam waktu dekat.

"A . . A . . Ada yang salah?" tanya Brie bingung.

Brie hampir saja merasa terkena serangan jantung ketika wajah Aiden semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakkan nafas Aiden yang hangat di wajahnya, kedua telapak tangan laki-laki itu memegangi kedua sisi wajahnya sebentar kemudian mulai menyelipkan rambutnya kebalik telinga. Tangan kanan Aiden merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut dan mulai mengikat rambut Brie pelan-pelan. Setelah selesai, Aiden menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengamati hasil karyanya dengan senyum puas.

"Ternyata ikat rambut nuna yang tak sengaja kubawa ada gunanya juga. Begini lebih baik, aku jadi bisa menatap wajahmu lebih jelas."

#####

"Harusnya kau bisa pulang langsung dari halte bus dekat Arc de Triomphe, tak harus repot-repot mengantarku pulang sampai rumah. Aku bukan anak kecil, lagipula aku sudah biasa pulang pergi naik bus sendirian," gerutu Brie panjang lebar saat ia dan Aiden berjalan dari halte bus menuju flatnya. Flat Brie memang agak jauh dengan halte bus terdekat.

"Aku cuma ingin menemanimu. Memangnya tidak boleh?" kata Aiden santai.

"Terserah. Nah, kita sudah sampai," Brie menghentikan langkahnya di depan flat tua bewarna merah bata tempat ia tinggal "Maaf aku tak bisa menawarimu mampir. Jika ada Nico, dia pasti akan menggodaku habis-habisan, apalagi jika dia tahu kita menghabiskan waktu seharian."

Brie langsung menggigit lidahnya ketika menyadari dia kelepasan bicara, sepertinya dia mulai tertular virus cerewet Aiden, "Mengapa dia harus menggodamu? Kita kan tidak pacaran," kata Aiden dengan senyum menggoda.

Brie mensyukuri keadaan yang gelap saat itu, ketika ia cepat-cepat menyanggah perkataan Aiden dengan wajah merah padam, "Setidaknya kau tetap laki-laki, bodoh."

Entah mengapa Brie mendadak teringat kejadian di Arc de Triomphe tadi dan buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Aiden "Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. Ini sudah malam, lekas masuk sana."

Brie mengangguk kemudian segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung flat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Aiden berseru di belakangnya.

"Brie, terimakasih, aku senang sekali hari ini. Aku sudah bilang belum kalau kau cantik sekali meski hanya mengenakan seragam?"

#####

Sejak jalan-jalan keliling kota Paris itu, Brie dan Aiden menjadi lebih dekat. Aiden sering muncul tiba-tiba di depan gerbang sekolah Brie dan memaksa gadis itu menemaninya mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata di Paris. Mereka telah mengunjungi berbagai tempat bersama dari menara Eiffel,sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menikmati keramaian di pusat pertokoan elit Champ Elysee, mengunjungi Place de la Concorde yang merupakan alun-alun terluas di Paris dengan monumen dan air mancur yang merupakan ciri khas tempat ini, juga katedral Notre Dame yang terkenal serta menikmati sore yang sejuk di sungai Seine yang tak jauh dari katedral berusia ratusan tahun itu.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, otak dan perasaan Brie mulai perlahan benar-benar mengkhianatinya ketika ia makin dekat dengan Aiden. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tentang apakah Aiden menyukainya? Apakah Aiden merasakan apa yang dia rasakan? Atau jangan-jangan laki-laki itu sudah menyukai gadis lain di Korea? Jantungnya pun sering terasa mendadak macet hanya dengan perlakuan-perlakuan sederhana dari Aiden. Ketika laki-laki itu menarik tangannya kesana kemari, ketika laki-laki itu membantunya menyelipkan anak-anak rambutnya yang nakal ke balik telinga atau ketika pria itu menggodanya dengan tingkah-tingkahnya yang tak terduga. Rasanya, makin hari makin sulit untuk bertingkah senormal dan sewajar mungkin jika Aiden terus-terusan menggenggam tangannya ketika mereka pergi berdua dan jika Aiden masih terus-terusan tersenyum dengan cara yang sama di depan Brie.

Siang itu, Brie tidak langsung pulang dari sekolah karena ada pertemuan anggota klub Karya Ilmiah untuk membahas percobaan yang akan mereka lakukan minggu depan. Brie yang duduk di tepi jendela beberapa kali melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah, berharap Aiden hari ini tidak datang karena kasihan sekali jika laki-laki itu ternyata menunggunya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa menghubungi ponsel Aiden, tapi karena ia lupa mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya tadi pagi, ponselnya mati dan tak bisa digunakan.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Brie berjalan ke luar dari gedung sekolah. Di gerbang sekolah ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Aiden, itu artinya pria itu tidak datang untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya. Langkah Brie terhenti, ketika satpam yang biasanya berjaga di posnya yang terletak disisi gerbang menghampirinya.

"Apakah kau Brie?"

Brie mengangguk, satpam itu kemudian menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran sedang kepadanya.

"Tadi ada seorang laki-laki berwajah asia datang kesini. Dia mencarimu dan sudah menunggu di depan gerbang selama hampir satu jam. Tapi dia sedang terburu-buru, jadi dia menitipkan ini untukmu," jelas si satpam.

Brie menerima amplop itu dengan perasaan aneh. Ia memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada satpam itu dan bergegas pulang. Di rumah dia bisa menghubungi Aiden dan meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

#####

Ketika Brie telah sampai rumah, ia menancapkan HP nya ke _charger _di kamar dan segera menyalakannya. Ada tiga _missed call _dari Aiden dan sebuah pesan suara darinya. Setelah memasukkan kata sandi untuk membuka _voicemail_ nya, Brie mendengar suara Aiden.

_Hai Brie, aku sudahmenunggu hampir satu jam di depan gerbang sekolahmu untukmu berpamitan langsung. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponselmu, tapi sepertinya kau mematikan ponselmu atau mungkin ponselmu sedang tidak aktif jadi aku berharap pesan suara ini bisa kau dengar ketika ponselmu sudah kau nyalakan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggumu lebih lama lagi tadi, tapi karena jadwal penerbanganku tidak bisa ditunda aku terpaksa berangkat ke bandara Charles de Gaulle tanpa berpamitan langsung padamu. Kau mau memaafkannya kan?_

Brie merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang hingga terasa menyakitkan, apa maksudnya dengan berpamitan, jadwal penerbangan dan bandara Charles de Gaulle?

_Sebenarnya aku baru akan pulang ke Korea bulan depan, tapi karena ibuku mendadak sakit dan masuk rumah sakit, aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku hanya punya aku dan nuna, aku tak bisa membiarkan persiapan tesis nuna terganggu, jadi aku harus mengalah dan pulang untuk merawat ibuku._

_Kau tahu, rasanya berat harus meninggalkan kota Paris, apalagi sejak mengenalmu. Kita sudah pergi ke banyak tempat dan melakukan banyak hal bersama. Tetapi, ketika akan kembali ke korea seperti sekarang, aku baru sadar bahwa segalanya rasanya belum cukup, bahwa sebenarnya banyak hal lain yang belum kita lakukan, bahwa sebenarnya banyak yang harus kukatakan dari dulu alih-alih menggoda dan mengusilimu setiap kita bersama. Sekarang, aku baru menyesalinya. Bodoh sekali bukan?_

_Aku mungkin cerewet, tapi jujur susah sekali berterus terang tentang banyak hal padamu. Kau sudah menerima amplop cokelat yang kutitipkan ke satpam sekolahmu kan? Kau harus membukanya, itu adalah usaha terkeras yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatakan banyak hal padamu. Maafkan aku karena begitu pengecut dan tak memiliki keberanian yang besar._

_Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk pesawat. Brie jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tak bisa berjanji padamu kapan aku akan kembali ke Paris. Tidak butuh waktu sebentar untuk merawat ibuku, aku juga masih harus melanjutkan kuliahku. Tapi, aku janji akan kembali segera jika ada kesempatan. Kau harus menungguku, oke? Selamat tinggal Brie, aku akan merindukanmu._

Brie merasakan matanya memanas dan buru-buru menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia tak boleh menangis. Ia buru-buru meletakan ponselnya dan mengambil amplop dari Aiden yang ia simpan di tasnya. Ia segera membuka amplop itu, merogohnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto.

Gambar di foto itu adalah gambar seorang gadis yang berdiri membelakangi kamera, gadis itu tampaknya sedang memandang ke arah matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Brie mengamati gadis itu dan menyadari bahwa gadis di foto itu adalah dia ketika memperhatikan tas selempang dan model jaket yang dikenakan gadis itu. Kapan Aiden memotretnya? Saat pertama kali mereka berjalan-jalan ia hanya mengenakan seragam. Tiba-tiba, Brie menyadari, foto itu pasti diambil saat dia sedang di Arc de Triomphe ketika sedang merenungkan nasib karya tulisnya. Jadi saat itu tanpa disadarinya Aiden berada di belakangnya? Jadi saat itu Aiden sudah melihatnya sebelum mereka bertemu di halte bus?

Brie membalikkan fotonya dan mendapati tulisan tangan di balik foto itu.

_Kau tahu, aku terpesona ketika melihat siluetmu menatap matahari tenggelam dari kejauhan._

_Kemudian, aku mulai merasa Tuhan begitu baik padaku ketika menghujaniku dengan berbagai kebetulan. Tak sengaja melihatmu di halte bus, membantumu menyelesaikan karya tulismu, berjalan-jalan keliling kota Paris bersamamu, dan aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu ketika kau mengajakku ke puncak Arc de Triomphe untuk menikmati matahari tenggelam. Semua sama seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau, matahari tenggelam, langit senja, dan pemandangan kota Paris dari ketinggian. Yang membedakannya adalah bahwa aku berada disampingmu. _

#####

3 Tahun kemudian.

Brie menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya yang rasanya hampir membeku dengan gemetar. Sekarang adalah awal musim gugur di Paris. seingatnya awal musim gugur di tahun-tahun yang lalu tak pernah sedingin ini, atau mungkin ini faktor bahwa dia lupa mengenakan sarung tangan ketika tadi berangkat kuliah sehingga tangannya benar-benar terasa kaku karena udara dingin dan kering musim gugur.

Brie melangkah dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan cepat menaiki tangga menuju puncak Arc de Triomphe. Ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi tempat favoritnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini karena disibukkan dengan materi dan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk.

Sampai di puncak, ia menjejak-jejakan kakinya yang kaku karena suhu dingin dan menutup matanya, menghirup udara musim gugur yang samar-samar beraroma tanah basah dan dedaunan kering.

"Brie?"

Brie perlahan membuka matanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, tak sampai sedetik sejak membuka matanya ia membelalakan matanya dan merasa lupa caranya berkedip.

Aiden berjalan mendekatinya, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Seingatku kau tak setinggi ini," katanya pelan "Setahuku, gadis-gadis sudah tidak bertambah tinggi jika usia mereka sudah menginjak angka dua puluh kan? Atau mungkin ingatanku yang kacau? Sepertinya kemungkinan kedua yang lebih mungkin. Kau masih kurus seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu, sekarang rambutmu juga sudah panjang. Ternyata sudah lama ya waktu berlalu."

Brie berusaha menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Mengapa susah sekali untuk bicara di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Paris?" tanya Brie dengan suara tertahan.

"Sudah dua minggu."

"Dua minggu? Dan kau sama sekali tak berusaha menghubungiku?" kata Brie dengan setengah menjerit.

Aiden mengangguk dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Dengan kesal Brie membalik badannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

"Kau mau kemana?" seru Aiden.

"Pulang," sahut Brie pendek.

"Kenapa?"

Brie kembali membalikan badannya kearah Aiden dan berjalan cepat menghampiri laki-laki itu, "Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" desisnya kesal "Setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu, tanpa berusaha menghubungiku sama sekali, lalu kau kembali ke Paris tanpa berusaha mencariku padahal kau sudah berada disini selama dua minggu. Kau dengar tuan Lee, dua minggu. Dan menilik dari ekspresimu yang datar-datar saja sepertinya kau sudah menemukan gadis lain yang cantik di Korea sehingga merasa tidak perlu untuk melakukannya. Lalu menurutmu, kenapa aku harus berada disini lebih lama?"

Aiden terkekeh geli, "Aku baru tahu kau adalah gadis pencemburu. Wah, aku takut sekali karena membuatmu cemburu, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan kembali ke Korea dengan selamat."

"Aku tidak cemburu dan berhenti meledekku. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," kata Brie ketus sambil memalingkan muka.

"Benarkah? Paling tidak sepertinya kau merindukanku."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Aiden meraih tangan kiri Brie kemudian berdecak puas sambil mengayun-ayunkannya, "Wah, kau bisa mengenakan gelang pemberianku selama ini tanpa merindukan atau bahkan mengingatku sama sekali? Sungguh aku sedih sekali."

Brie menarik tangannya cepat kemudian menghela nafas kesal, "Bisakah kau berhenti main-main? Ini bukan saatnya untuk melucu."

Aiden menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengulurkan tangan kearah Brie dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aiden" kata Brie syok dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu," bisik Aiden di telinganya "Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di Korea, aku juga harus fokus dengan kuliahku. Makanya aku sengaja tidak menghubungimu, terlalu banyak memikirkanmu bisa merusak fokusku. Kau tahu kenapa aku tak segera menemuimu saat aku kembali kesini? Aku takut dan masih merasa tidak siap. Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata tidak ingin menemuiku lagi? Mungkin saja kau sudah punya pacar selama tiga tahun terakhir ini."

"Bodoh," kata Brie pelan, tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Brie,"

"Hm?'

"_Saranghae,_"

Brie melepaskan pelukan Aiden dan memasang tampang cemberut, "Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Perancis atau Inggris?"

Aiden mendekatkan wajahnya ke Brie, gadis itu langsung menutup matanya. "kenapa menutup mata? Mengharapkan sesuatu?" goda Aiden sambil terkekeh geli.

Tanpa membuka matanya Brie mendesis kesal "berhenti berpikir mac . . "

Brie membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya, "_Je' t'aime, Ma Cherie . . ."_


End file.
